


Fierce

by DevilJesus



Category: Day6
Genre: 3rd Degree, Body Shots, Clubbing, College AU, Drinking, Jaebri, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Terry/Don, cos why not?, matt and sammy as supportive friends, sungpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: Jae takes body shots from a boy in a fox mask with fierce eyes.Eyes he can’t forget.





	1. Chapter 1

Jae downed another shot, struggling not to spit up the drink from laughter over Sammy’s comments about the people in the club. His head was filled with a pleasant buzz from all the alcohol he had consumed. To his left was a concerned Matthew sipping on a soda as he watched his bros get wasted.

“Lighten up Matt!” Sammy called over the thumping music, a slight slur in his voice. “This is Jae’s welcome back party!” 

The taller boy rolled his eyes. “One of us has to be able to drive us home and you two definitely aren’t trying to do that,” Matthew replied, grinning.

“Fine! Watch my drink while I go chat up that babe.” Sammy said, sliding off his bar stool. 

Jae chuckled as he glanced at his friend stumbling over to a group of girls, most of them giving him a polite refuse. 

Jae had agreed to come to the new club by his friends convincing, he’d only recently moved back to Seoul from LA to attend his last year of college. 

Club Foxy. 

Jae had laughed when Sammy had told him the name of the club they’d be going to tonight. 

All the staff in the club were all wearing Kitsune masks that covered the top of their face, in an array of different colours and styles. 

Jae has never been to such a weird club. 

Matthew was sighing beside him, Jae frowned before following his friends gaze. Sammy was on the dance floor with another boy, the said boy looked slightly embarrassed but humoured Sammy anyway. 

“I’ve missed you guys,” Jae chuckled, Matthew couldn’t help but chuckle along with him. 

He and Matthew stayed by the bar, catching up and chuckling at some of the other club goers. 

Sammy suddenly pulled up next to him, a cheeky glint in his eye; “Jae, I got you a present.” 

Jae had a bad feeling about this. 

Suddenly, the club began to chant. “Body shots! Body shots! Body shots!” 

Jae felt like his stomach fell out his ass. 

A boy with a black kitsune mask appeared in front of him, his eyes dark and mysterious as he watched Jae closely. He had black jeans and a black wife beater, black hair too. 

Jae tilted his head. The boy really could pass as a fox. 

He watched as the boy kept eye contact with him before he suddenly lifted himself up onto the bar, lying down carefully not once looking away from Jae. 

“Body shots! C’mon Jae!” Sammy cheered next to him. 

The bartender gave Jae a smirk before passing him over two tequila shots, a shaker of salt and lime wedges. 

Jae blinked at the items before him before looking back down at the boy on the bar. His shirt was rucked up; showing his toned abdomen, his fierce eyes still watching Jae, almost challengingly. 

Matthew, thankfully, could see Jae’s hesitation, “Sammy, what is this?” 

“Body shot! Body shot!” The younger boy replied, cheering as he glanced over at the bartender giving him a thumbs up. 

Jae watched as the bartender took a lime wedge from the plate and placed it in the fox boy’s mouth. Jae blinked, he licked his lips slightly before watching the bartender shake a line of salt over the fox boy’s collarbone. 

Usually, Jae would avoid these sort of things; but there was something about the fox boy’s fierce eyes that made him reach for the tequila shot. 

He kept his gaze on the boy’s face as he poured the liquid into his bellybutton, the fox boy trembled softly, a soft moan tumbled from his lips. 

Jae smirked as he leaned over, sucking the alcohol into his mouth and ignoring the burn as it ran down his throat, he could hear the cheers all around him as he moved up the boy’s body. Licking the line of salt from his collarbone before gripping his chin. 

The boy’s fiery eyes were clouded under his mask as Jae took the lime from his mouth, their eyes never breaking contact. 

Jae pulled his gaze away and placed the lime in the shot glass, Sammy and Matthew were both cheering as well as the crowd behind them. 

“You still have another one.” The bartender reminded, gesturing to the second shot glass. 

Jae looked back to the boy, he still had that challenging look in his heavy gaze. Jae smirked before he reached for the salt shaker, placing a line on the boy’s throat; hearing catcalls and woos behind him. 

He picked up another lime wedge before bringing it to the boy’s lips, he held back a groan as he watched the fox boy’s tongue trace the fruit teasingly before taking it in his mouth. 

Jae scoffed softly, seeing the boy narrow his eyes under the mask. He reached for the shot glass and poured it into the boy’s bellybutton again; his eyes watching as the boy’s back arched slightly; only enough for Jae to notice. 

He sucked the fire liquid out and down before moving to the boy’s throat, he smirked as he felt the quickened pulse under his tongue. 

He ran his tongue over the soft skin, uncaring about the salt, before moving towards those sinful lips. Jae could see the boy’s eyes shining under his mask as he bit into the lime, the juice flowing out and down the boy’s chin. 

Jae used his teeth to pull the damn fruit away from those lips, he licked the juice from the boy’s plush lips before suddenly feeling a sharp pain in his bottom lip. The boy smirked up at him before pushing him away. 

“Careful, YoungK bites.” The bartender chuckled. 

Jae ran a finger over his bitten lip before feeling a strong grip on his arm pulling him away. He was being pulled into the crowd by some of the club goers, including Sammy. 

Jae tried to keep eyes on the fox boy but the club was too crowded, his gaze broken. 

He pulled at his arm and pushed back through the crowds, he could see Matthew’s tall frame and headed towards his friend. 

Matthew was blinking at him with a smirk on his face, “Jae! You sly dog! What has LA done to my precious innocent boy!” He teased. Jae hit him in the arm before glancing around, “he’s gone, I dunno where, he just ran off.” Matthew answered his unasked question. 

Jae sighed, bringing his fingers to his lip again, he smiled, somehow he knew he’d see YoungK again. 

 

-

 

The beeping of his alarm made Jae groan, it was his first day at college as a transfer student. He sighed as he sat up in bed, trying to find the motivation to actually get up and dressed. 

His phone was flashing beside him indicating he had a message. Yawning loudly and running a hand through his unruly dirty blonde hair, Jae unlocked his phone seeing messages from his friends. 

BigMatt:  
Good luck today! Fighting! :)

Sammy:  
Hope you didn’t dream too much about your foxy boy ;) good luck today Chicken Little! 

Jae rolled his eyes with a smile on his face, unfortunately for him Matthew and Sammy weren’t attending the same college as him. He’d have to start from scratch and make new friends. 

He’d tried not to think about the boy at the club but it had proved extremely difficult. As he’d nursed his hangover all day yesterday, Jae couldn’t stop thinking about the boy, his fierce eyes, his soft lips...

Jae shook his head, running a hand through his hair again with a groan before pulling the duvet off. 

After slipping on the college uniform, black suit jacket and trousers with a baby blue shirt and white tie, he quickly grabbed his glasses from his bedside table. Giving his appearance a once over in the mirror, Jae nodded to his reflection before he made his way downstairs. 

His mother was in the kitchen, a soft smile on her face as he appeared, “JaeBaby! You look so handsome!” 

“Ahh, umma...” 

“Be thankful I’m not asking for a picture,” his mother retorted with a devilish glint in her eye. 

Jae put his hands up in surrender before sitting at the island with her, there was an array of food on the table; he glanced up at her only to see her smiling softly. 

“Dig in.” 

And that he did. Jae ate as much as he could, trying to settle his slowly bubbling nerves. Gulping down his juice, Jae smiled with content before grabbing his bag. “I’m gonna head off.” 

“Have a good day!” His mother called as he headed towards the garage. 

Jae had always lived with money, thankfully his parents had been extremely successful and had given both him and his sister a luxury upbringing. Jae was more than thankful to his parents, they’d returned to Seoul for his fathers work. He didn’t regret leaving LA, although he did miss it and he was slightly worried about his Korean language skills now that he was back. But if his family was happy, Jae was happy. 

He moved towards his car, a BMW 3 series saloon in black, pressing the button for the garage door to open. He smiled as he climbed into his familiar car, throwing his bag onto the passenger seat and starting the engine. 

Jae took a deep breath, “everything is gonna be okay, you got this!” 

 

-

 

Brian growled as he tossed over in bed, his alarm bleeping noisily. He smashed his fist down on the snooze button before glancing at the time. 8:24. Shit. 

He quickly threw himself from the bed, how many times had he hit snooze? He moved around the room quickly; grabbing at his uniform before pulling it on ignoring the fact that he was still half asleep. 

He’d done a lot of extra hours over the weekend as his rent was due at the end of the week. The club had seemed extremely busy considering the summer break was now over. He’d earned a few notes from that drunken boy on Saturday, letting his friend do body shots off him. 

Usually Brian would never agree to do something like that, but there was something about the boy; did his friends call him Jae? that made him do it. 

Smiling softly at his thoughts, Brian shook his head before moving through his small apartment; finding his bag within the mess in the living room. He hadn’t had a chance to tidy up, being so busy with work. 

His parents were still in Canada, he had decided on his own that he wanted to finish college in Seoul. His parents had declined at first, they didn’t really have the money to support Brian but he’d convinced them that he could handle it. 

They didn’t have to know that he was working in a club. 

Brian quickly grabbed a slice of bread before rushing out of the apartment, his black hair was sticking out at all angles but he didn’t care. He quickly made his way to the subway station, growling in distaste when he saw how busy it was. 

The train and everything else seemed to be against him, he growled as he ran towards the main college gates; thankfully he still had another ten minutes before he had to be there. 

“Brian!” 

He glanced up at the shout of his name seeing his friends, Terry and Don stood by the gate waiting for him. “What took you so long?” Don asked with a shake of his head. 

Brian just ignored them as they made their way into college, they passed by the student car park where all three of them stopped. 

“Woah!” Don gaped, looking over the sleek black BMW parked. 

“Since when does this place have kids that can afford that?!” Terry added. 

Brian just kept silent, he had no interest in people who flaunt their wealth around. They made their way through the corridors, some students moving out of their way as they went. 

They were known throughout the college as the three that you didn’t want to mess with. They’d all learnt long ago that to survive in this world; you have to fight back. 

“See you guys later,” Brian waved his friends off as they headed to their own class. 

The room went quieter as he entered the classroom, some of the female students were giving him dirty looks as he walked past them and to his seat at the back. Alone. 

It was only a few minutes later when the lecturer entered, his old worn out face was pulled into a forced smile as he looked over the students. 

Brian zoned out the man’s voice as he blathered on about the semester, it wasn’t until there was a knock on the door that he finally looked up, the room went silent as the lecturer raised a brow and moved towards the door. 

Brian felt himself freeze at the boy stood in the doorway. Tall, dirty blonde hair, he had glasses on now but Brian was positive. It was Jae. The boy who’d taken body shots off him! 

“Ahh, you must be the new exchange student.” The lecturers voice broke Brian out of his internal panic. The boy nodded with a soft bow, the lecturer gesturing for him to come into the classroom. “Well, introduce yourself.” 

The boy moved further into the room before glancing around at the other students. “Hey, my name is Jaehyung, but everyone calls me Jae. I transferred here from LA.” He bowed as he finished. 

Brian had to stop the smile from blooming on his lips, Jae’s Korean was slightly awkward and he looked uncomfortable as he stood at the front of the classroom. Brian narrowed his eyes as he saw someone stand up, Wonpil. 

The pretty boy was smiling softly at Jae before bowing his head, “welcome Jae! I am the class representative, Wonpil, if you need anything please don’t hesitate to ask!” 

Jae nodded awkwardly, Brian could see him trying to follow and understand the younger boy’s fast words. 

“Well Jaehyung-shii,” the lecturer began, “the only seat we have spare is next to Younghyun-shii.” 

Brian grit his teeth slightly as the other students began to whisper and glare over at him. He could see Jae approaching from the corner of his eye. 

“He speaks English too so that might make it easier for you,” the lecturer continued. 

The chair beside him was pulled out before he felt Jae sit down beside him, “hey man, I’m Jae.” 

Brian kept his gaze on the front of the room, ignoring the boy beside him. Jae seemed a bit put out but shrugged his shoulders, pulling his books out of his bag. 

The lecture went on for a good few hours, Brian couldn’t help but steal glances at the boy beside him. 

He was undeniably handsome. He had a frown on his face as he tried to follow the lecture; clearly his Korean was a little rusty. 

When they were finally dismissed, Brian quickly packed up his things; he didn’t want Jae to look at him. The last thing he wanted was to be recognised, no one knew he worked at Club Foxy, and that’s how he’d like it to stay. 

“Hey, where about’s is the cafeteria?” 

Brian blanked Jae’s question, instead he quickly made his way out of the room. Ignoring all the whispers and head shakes from his classmates as he did. 

 

-

 

Jae frowned slightly, what was his problem? The guy hadn’t even looked his way once! Did he do something?

“Don’t mind him,” a soft voice said beside him, Jae glanced to the small pretty boy, Wonpil. “He’s probably not someone you want to hangout with anyway.” The representative warned with a wistful look. 

“Wonpil, right?” Jae asked seeing the boy smile and nod, two other boy’s appeared beside him. 

One had black unruly hair and a youthful face, the other has dark brown hair and an eyebrow raised. 

“Ah, this is Sungjin-hyung,” eyebrow boy, “and Dowoon-ah,” the young looking one. 

Jae bowed to the boy’s with a smile; them doing the same to him. It was Wonpil that suddenly grabbed his arm, “shall we give you the grand tour?” Jae blinked slightly with a chuckle before he nodded gently. 

Wonpil looked over the moon as he led Jae through the college, Sungjin and Dowoon adding in the odd comments as they went. Jae couldn’t get over the sheer size of the college, it’d take him weeks to get use to it! 

They finally made their way to the cafeteria, Wonpil finding them a table quickly; Jae sat before looking around. The cafeteria was large and open plan but was still packed full of students, some with lunches and some just sat with drinks as they had books scattered around them. 

“I can go get us lunch if you’d like Hyung?” Wonpil asked softly. 

Jae shook his head, “you sit down, I can go get it.” 

Wonpil nodded, “I’ll have Lunch B, thank you hyung.” 

Jae nodded, keeping the confusion off his face, Lunch B..? Sungjin stood up too; beside him, “I’ll come with you, you can’t carry four plates by yourself.” 

Jae smiled to the other boy before gesturing for him to lead the way. They joined the queue, Jae understood what Wonpil was talking about now; the lunches were all set by letter. He liked the sound of Lunch B too. 

“Do you think you’re settling in okay?” Sungjin asked suddenly. 

Jae nodded but with a soft sigh, “I guess so, just have to keep on top of my Korean.” He said bashfully. Sungjin smiled with a gentle nod. 

The queue went faster than Jae expected, he carried his own and Wonpil’s lunch; Sungjin with his own and Dowoon’s. He frowned however when they returned to the table only to see three boys hassling Wonpil and Dowoon. They had their backs to Jae, but he could tell they weren’t friends on Wonpil’s or Dowoon’s by the younger boy’s’ expressions. 

“Yah! Wonpil, you haven’t told us anything about the new music room.” The taller, more aggressive one spoke. Leaning over the table as he growled. 

“Yeah, are you even trying?” The shorter boy added. 

Jae growled slightly as he approached, he could see the angered expression on Sungjin’s face too. 

“Hey! What are you guys doing?” Jae bellowed. The two boys turned around to face Jae whilst the other kept his back to him. 

The taller had a handsome face but he also looked aggressive and angry, the smaller boy had his arms crossed as he glared at Jae. 

“What do you want four eyes?” The smaller boy growled. 

Jae chuckled, “four eyes? Really?” He could see Sungjin give him a worried look as he spoke. 

The taller boy narrowed his gaze with a growl, Jae felt his tie being pulled as the boy gripped him tightly. 

“Terry! Stop, let’s go,” the third boy spoke softly. “He’s not worth our time.” 

Jae grit his teeth as he glanced at the other boy, he kept his face and gaze to the side but Jae recognised him as Younghyun. 

Terry growled again before releasing Jae, pushing him backwards and making him stumble, Sungjin gripped his shoulder to keep him on his feet. 

The three boys moved away, Terry made sure to knock Jae’s shoulder as he walked past him. 

Jae narrowed his eyes as he adjusted his glasses, Younghyun’s words angered him. Who was he to judge Jae when he wouldn’t even look at him? 

He reached out as the boy walked past, gripping his wrist tightly and making him turn and look at him. Jae’s eyes widened as he was met with fierce eyes. 

Those fierce eyes. 

YoungK. 

They stood blinking at each other before the other boy quickly ripped his arm away with a dark glare in his eyes. He said nothing as he followed after his friends leaving Jae stood staring at the space he just was. 

“Hyung? You okay?” Wonpil’s voice broke Jae out of his internal revelation. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before glancing at the three, Sungjin was now beside Wonpil; patting his shoulder softly. 

Jae sighed with a smile before nodding, he fixed his tie before sitting opposite them. “What was that all about?” Jae asked. 

“They want me to ask the lecturers about a new music room, but I have other jobs to do,” Wonpil looked small as he spoke, his eyes weary. “I can’t please everyone.” 

“You shouldn’t have to,” Sungjin growled slightly. “If they’re so worried about it they should speak up themselves.” 

Jae kept silent as Wonpil tried to calm Sungjin down slightly, Dowoon was watching them too as he sat beside Jae; taking large bites of his lunch occasionally. 

“Who are they?” Jae inquired, he wanted to know more. 

“Well, you know Brian,” Wonpil started, “the scary one is Terry and the smaller one is Don.” 

“They became friends because they all studied in Canada,” Dowoon added. 

Jae nodded, so he liked to go by Brian at college... 

 

-

 

Brian felt like his heart had fallen out of his chest, he’d hoped that Jae hadn’t recognised him but the look in the taller boy’s eyes had sang a thousand words. 

He nibbled on his nails distractingly, they were currently sat outside in the main quad. Terry and Don were arguing over something, Brian was still trying to calm his racing heartbeat. 

What if Jae told everyone where he worked? What would class president Wonpil do with information like that? 

“Yah Brian, would you stop biting your nails, it’s gross,” Don chortled as he gave the younger boy a slight glare. 

Brian shook his head profusely, his two friends looked to each other before back to him. 

“Why did you stop me anyways? That nerd had what was coming to him,” Terry grumbled. Brian just rolled his eyes and shook his head, his friends raised their brows at him before continuing their earlier conversation. 

Brian bit his lip as he began to fidget, he was worried and really didn’t want to see Jae in class. He knew at some point the taller boy would figure it out, after all he couldn’t not ever look at him for the rest of the year. Brian just hoped he’d have some sort of plan in motion. 

He glanced at his watch seeing that they only had ten minutes before class was starting again. Terry and Don were tidying up and getting ready to return. 

“Hey Brian? Gotta get back to class,” Don waved a hand in his face to bring him back. Brian glanced up and nodded, ignoring the churning feeling in his stomach. 

The walk to class felt short, too short. Brian growled as he opened the door, familiar faces giving him dirty looks; thankfully Jae hadn’t returned yet. 

Brian quickly made his way to his seat, busying himself by opening his notebook and reading through his notes. 

He glanced warily at the door as it opened again only to quickly divert his gaze away as Jae entered with Wonpil, Sungjin and Dowoon. 

Brian felt the other boy sit down beside him, an awkward uncomfortable silence between them. 

“Brian?” Jae’s voice was careful almost like he were worried Brian would try to escape. And to be honest it didn’t sound like a bad idea. 

“What?” He growled back, keeping his eyes and attention on his notebook. 

He could hear Jae sigh beside him, “are we not gonna talk about it?” Jae asked quietly, in English. 

Brian grit his teeth, “there’s nothing to talk about,” he snapped back, hoping that the other boy would just leave it. 

Jae scoffed. “Yeah, right.” 

Brian growled; not liking Jae’s attitude, he turned his gaze to the other boy seeing him smiling gently at him. 

Taken back slightly, Brian shook his head and looked to the front just as the lecturer came in. He could swear he heard Jae chuckle softly beside him, hopefully the other boy hadn’t seen his pink cheeks. 

Brian couldn’t help himself as he glanced at Jae throughout the lecture. Jae had a very serious expression as he listened to the lecturer, Brian noticed the odd frown that fluttered on the handsome face. 

It wasn’t until they were given a task of reading and note taking that Brian realised why Jae was frowning. 

He was struggling with Korean. 

“Damn it...” Jae muttered gently under his breath, the English coming out a lot more comfortably. Brian could see that even Jae’s notes were in English. 

The lecture carried on, mostly they were all engaging; answering questions that the lecturer asked of them. 

“Jaehyung-shii, please tell us the answer to the second part.” 

Jae lifted his head from his notes, Brian could see he looked panicked as he glanced to the lecturer, the class were silent as they waited for him to speak. 

Brian felt his heart jump for the boy, he bit his lip before raising his hand, “the answer is Capital Assets.” He blurted making the lecturer raise his brow before nodding. 

“That is correct Younghyun-shii, next time let your classmate answer.” 

Brian bowed his head before glancing at Jae, the other boy was smiling softly at him. 

“Thanks.” Jae beamed. 

Brian just shrugged his shoulders, ignoring the quickening pace of his heart. 

 

-

 

Jae had tried to catch Brian at the end of class but the smaller boy had practically charged out the room. He sighed as he gathered his books together. 

“Jaehyung-shii,” the lecturer called his name as he approached, Jae smiled softly at him. “I think it would be best if you asked Younghyun-shii to help you with your Korean.” 

Jae raised a brow slightly, “is it that obvious?” 

The lecturer smiled gently, “I just don’t want you to fall behind, I can ask him for you if you’d like?” 

Jae bit his lip before chuckling softly, “I think that would probably be best.” He bowed his head as the lecturer nodded before he headed to the door. 

Wonpil and the others came up to him, confusion written on their faces. “What was that about?” Sungjin asked. 

“I think he just made Brian my tutor...” Jae chuckled. Wonpil and Sungjin glanced to each other, whilst Dowoon tilted his head innocently.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the week had passed in a blur, Brian still completely ignored his existence and avoided him at all costs. Running out the class as soon as it were over and making sure he was never in the same part of the college as Jae. 

The lecturer had informed him that Brian was aware that Jae needed help, and to Jae’s surprise; Brian had agreed to help him. Although so far he hadn’t said anything. 

Jae had decided that come Saturday he’d return to Club Foxy. 

Saturday came a lot quicker that he thought. Jae was nervous as he waited in the queue to enter Club Foxy. Both Matthew and Sammy were busy with studying so he was going in alone. 

Jae had dressed best, he’d been to a salon in the afternoon, thankfully his friends weren’t there or they’d have made fun of him. Usually he didn’t throw his money around but he wanted to look good, they’d styled his dirty blonde hair to the side; framing his handsome face, he’d decided to leave his glasses at home. He had black ripped jeans and a black turtleneck, a dark grey blazer to complete the outfit. 

He looked good. 

The club was busy when he finally managed to get in, some faces he recognised from around college. 

But his eyes were only looking for one person. 

Sliding up to the bar, Jae glanced around the room seeing the staff with their Kitsune masks on. He was looking for the black one. 

“What can I get you?” 

Jae’s eyes widen at the voice behind him, he quickly spun around to look behind the bar. For the first time that week, those fierce eyes looked directly at him. 

Brian’s eyes widened as the recognition fluttered across his expression behind his mask, Jae smiled softly at him. 

“You...” Brian growled. 

Jae held his hands up, “hey, I’m a customer.” 

Brian’s eyes narrowed under his mask before he shook his head and moved away, Jae quickly stood, “wait..” he followed Brian as he moved down the bar until he was back on the floor. 

Jae made his way through the throws of people, thankful for his height as he watched Brian walk across the floor. He quickly followed after him seeing him heading towards the back. 

“YoungK! Wait!” Jae called; still wanting to protect the others identity, although it was difficult to hear over the booming music. 

He took large strides until he saw Brian head out a back door. Jae quickly followed after catching the other boy off guard as they were now outside, Brian turned to him with his fierce eyes before ripping his mask off his face. 

“What do you want? Are you here to make fun of me?” 

Jae frowned, “what? No!” 

“Then what do you want?” Brian growled, his eyes burning into Jae’s as he crossed his arms. 

Brian was dressed in black jeans and a plain black top, his black hair was slightly stuck up. Jae couldn’t help but think the younger boy looked extremely pretty tonight. His eyes were almost sparkling in the moonlight. 

“Why won’t you talk to me?” Jae asked softly, Brian looked slightly taken back by his question; a frown set on his face. 

“What?” 

“You’ve been avoiding me since we met,” Jae clarified. 

Brian just gave him a raised brow, “well what do you want? I don’t know you.” 

Jae bit his lip before scratching his neck distractingly, “I wanna know you.” 

The black haired boy’s eyes widened slightly at that, Jae could see a soft pink blush on his cheeks as he avoided Jae’s eyes. 

“I don’t want to make fun of you Brian, I know our first meeting was awkward and weird,” Jae cleared his throat as he thought back to the body shots and Brian’s clouded gaze. “I wanna get to know you.” 

Brian glanced up at him briefly before shaking his head, “whatever, just don’t tell anybody about this,” he gestured to the mask as he spoke. 

Jae nodded his head, “I won’t say a word.” 

The other boy nodded solemnly, “good,” they stood in an awkward silence until Brian placed his mask back on. “I have to get back to work.” 

Jae smiled softly, “see you Monday?” 

Brian blinked before nodding, he quickly made his way back through the door and back into the club; the bass bouncing off the walls. 

Jae watched him go, he ran a hand through his hair in frustration before a soft sigh left his lips. He’d even got all dressed up...

He smiled. One way or another, he’d make Brian his. 

 

-

 

Brian leaned against the wall, trying to calm his raging heartbeat. He smiled softly; there was something about Jae that made him feel smitten. 

The boy looked devilishly good, and if his gaze was anything to go by; he clearly liked Brian. 

He moved back to the bar, smiling and serving whilst his thoughts were elsewhere. 

The lecturer had asked him to help Jae out, he’d agreed just to get the man off his case; he’d never intended to actually assist the older boy. The prospect actually sounded slightly better, maybe he could get to know Jae better? After all, Jae had said he wanted to know him, right? 

Brian still couldn’t forget the body shots, the feel of Jae’s lips on his skin gave him shivers. He’d tried to ignore the fact he had the hots for him, but clearly Jae felt the same way. 

He sighed as he smiled to his coworkers, bidding them goodnight as the clock hit four am. He yawned as he began the walk back to his apartment, the wind was bitterly cold making him pull his coat closer to his body. The thought of a hot shower was what kept him going, his feet moving faster to get him home. 

The familiar building came into sight, he sighed as he walked up the stairs to the third floor; the elevator still not being fixed. 

Brian growled as he entered, a post-it note on his door telling him the boiler was broken. Great. No hot shower before bed then. 

Throwing his bag on the small sofa, Brian collapsed onto the bed; exhaustion taking over. He tried to not think of his handsome classmate as sleep took him. 

 

-

 

Brian sneezed, again. 

It was now Monday morning, he’d had no hot water or heating all weekend. He’d grit his teeth as he’d took a shower in lukewarm water; unable to go shower-less all weekend. 

He pulled his coat closer around himself as he walked the trek to college, his body shivered as a cold wind bit in the air. 

Looking up at the grey clouds, Brian trembled again; it didn’t look as though the weather was going to get any better. 

He jumped however at the sound of a car horn behind him. Frowning darkly, Brian turned to see a sleek black BMW driving slowly behind him. He recognised it from last week, it must belong to a student. 

Brian shook his head with a frown, ignoring it and picking up his pace. 

“Wait! Brian!” A familiar voice shouted, making Brian frown and turn around abruptly, stopping frozen as he saw the driver of the BMW. 

Jae was smiling softly at him as he leaned on the open window. 

“Jae?”

“You want a lift?” Jae asked with a handsome smile. 

Brian frowned at him before shaking his head, “I’m okay.” He began to walk again, hearing the car following closely after him. 

“No, you’ve been shaking,” Jae said stubbornly making Brian look over at him again. 

“Have you been following me?” 

Jae chuckled but shook his head, “no, I saw you walking and then shiver.” Brian rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets and moving towards the subway entrance. “Brian, I’m offering you a lift, why won’t you take it?” Jae’s voice sounded wounded. 

It made Brian stop and look back over at him. Jae was still leaning out the window, giving him a sweet gaze. Brian glanced at the subway entrance before sighing. 

He made his way around the car before opening the door. Jae was still smiling at him, Brian raised a brow at him before rolling his eyes. 

He glanced around the vehicle as they set off. The car was extremely luxurious, Brian glanced over seeing Jae focused on the road. Brian couldn’t help but wonder about the other boy, how did he afford such a high class car? 

He sneezed again. Jae glanced over at him with a raised brow. “You okay?” Brian just nodded until another sneeze took him, followed straight after by another one. Jae looked over at him with worry, “you’re not okay.” 

“I-I’m fine,” Brian croaked. 

Jae shook his head as he pulled into the college car park, Brian frowned as the elder boy quickly got out the car. He yelped however when his door was suddenly pulled open by Jae, the other boy quickly put his hand on Brian’s forehead. 

Brian could feel his cheeks heat up, Jae was glancing straight at him with a raised brow. “You’re not well Brian.” 

He just blinked, he didn’t know what to say; instead he sneezed again making Jae flinch back, “I-I’m sorry, I should go,” Brian batted Jae’s hand away before clambering out of the car. “Thanks for the ride,” he added as he moved past Jae, ignoring the older boy calling after him. 

 

-

 

Jae growled, Brian was clearly unwell; his stubbornness would probably make him worse. Jae shook his head as he followed after the retreating boy, maybe he could take the boy to the infirmary after class. 

Wonpil and the others greeted him with a smile as he entered the class, he glanced at his table only to see that Brian hadn’t entered yet. He glanced at the clock frowning when he saw they only had ten minutes before the class started. 

“Jae-hyung? You okay?” Dowoon’s voice made him glance back at his friends. He nodded before making his way to his seat. 

The lecturer entered with a smile and a good morning, the class bowed back to him. Jae glanced back at the door just as it opened to reveal an extremely pale Brian. 

“Younghyun-shii? Are you feeling alright?” The lecturer asked. 

Jae noticed that some of the class were scoffing and shaking their heads slightly. He watched as Brian bowed his head, “I’m okay, sorry.” The lecturer nodded before gesturing for Brian to sit. 

He ignored Jae as he sat, Jae could see the younger boy shivering again as the lecture carried on. He hadn’t taken any notes, he hadn’t even opened his notepad. 

“Brian?” Jae whispered softly. 

He turned to Jae with hooded eyes, Jae’s eyes widened at how ill the younger boy looked. Shaking his head, Jae raised his hand gaining the lecturers attention. 

“Sorry to interrupt, I think I should take Brian to the infirmary.” 

The class all glanced at them, Brian’s head was lulling slightly, the lecturer nodded, “of course.” 

Jae smiled softly before standing up, he felt Dowoon and Wonpil beside him, “We’ll help you stand him up,” Wonpil offered. 

Between them, they managed to get Brian stood with his weight on Jae. He pulled the younger boy along to the infirmary after thanking the lecturer and his friends. 

“What were you thinking? Coming in when you’re this ill?” Jae muttered softly as he lugged the younger boy. 

Brian groaned softly, “no hot water, I’m cold,” he whined softly. Jae frowned, no hot water? What was he talking about? 

The nurse had practically told Brian to go home, but the boy was way too stubborn. He flat out refused, even in his current state of unable to stand. She turned to Jae, “can you try and talk sense into your friend, he needs sleep and a lot of it.” 

Jae nodded, “Brian, let me take you home.” The other boy shook his head with a frown. “Brian, you’re not well.” 

Whether it was because of Jae’s words or the fact that the nurse looked as though she was going to kill him, Brian reluctantly agreed. The nurse informed Jae that she’d tell the lecturer about their absence. 

For the second time today, Jae lugged Brian around; taking him back to his car. The younger boy had drifted to sleep as they drove, the heat in the car seeming to make him feel a bit better. 

Jae was stumped, he didn’t know where Brian lived and he really didn’t want to wake him. He bit his lip as he began to drive towards his own house only for Brian to suddenly open his eyes. 

“Sorry, I don’t tell you where I live,” Brian’s voice was deep, it did things to Jae that he wasn’t proud of. 

He listened to the boy’s instructions, a frown on his face as they pulled into an apartment complex. His car was definitely out of place in an area like this. 

Jae helped Brian out of his car; ignoring Brian’s futile attempt to push him away. They moved to the apartment building, Jae pushed the heavy door ignoring the cracks in the wall and the cold draft that swept through. He growled slightly, no wonder Brian was ill if he lived in a place like this!

The elevator was out of use and Brian mumbled third floor, Jae groaned as he pulled the other boy along. When they’d finally made it to the third floor, Jae could see a post-it note on one of the doors. His eyes glaring when he read it. 

‘Punk,  
The rent is due. No hot water or heating till you pay up.’

Jae couldn’t believe it, Brian quickly snatched the note away from him before pushing away slightly. Using the door to lean against, he fished in his backpack for his key before unlocking the door. 

Jae managed to slip in after him making Brian growl. Jae glanced around the small apartment. There was a small kitchenette, a single bed, a few cupboards and a small sofa. 

“Thanks for the lift again,” Brian’s voice was small as he collapsed onto the sofa looking up at Jae with narrowed eyes. “I’ll be okay.” 

“Okay? Have you seen this place! Not to mention you have no heat!” 

Brian looked slightly taken back by Jae’s sudden outburst before his fierce eyes shone with anger. 

“Just because I don’t have money like you! I knew you were making fun of me! Find out where I live so you can laugh!” He coughed slightly at the end, his voice hoarse. 

Jae shook his head before sighing, “Brian, I told you, I want to get to know you.” 

“Leave.” 

Jae frowned at the other boy’s abruptness. “Brian...”

“Just go, Jae.” 

Sighing, Jae nodded his head softly before turning on his heels, “if you need anything, call me.” He reached for the post-it note on the table where Brian had placed it before taking out a pen, writing his number on it before smiling back at the boy. Brian was blinking at him, his eyes hooded as he fought his exhaustion. 

Jae closed the door tightly behind him before making his way back downstairs, he went immediately to the owners room; knocking harshly on it. 

A unruly man stood before him with a raised brow, “What do you want?” He clearly wasn’t a very nice guy. 

“I’m here to pay rent,” the man narrowed his eyes as he glanced Jae up and down. 

“You don’t live here.”

“It’s for Younghyun, room 302?” 

The man scoffed, “you his sugar daddy? I see him with that weird mask every weekend; knew he was into some weird things.” 

Jae ignored the ignorant man, holding his head high. “What does he owe you, and I’ll pay for his heating too.” 

 

-

 

Brian had taken all week off, his flu had finally gotten better by Friday. He’d had messages from Terry and Don, both of them just checking up on him and making sure he was still alive. 

Weirdly, the landlord hadn’t been around pestering him and he had running hot water and heat. He frowned slightly as he dressed for the day, Saturday. He’d informed his boss that he wasn’t well enough to come to work; thankfully his boss was understanding. Brian was just worried about his pay check being smaller because of his sickness. 

He sat down on the sofa before reaching for the post-it note, the one with Jae’s number on it. He’d already saved it into his phone, he felt like he needed to properly thank the other boy; after all he had put him through quite a bit. 

Biting his lip, Brian opened a new message, 

‘It’s Brian, thanks for helping me.’

He cringed as he typed it out, it was an awkward text but he couldn’t think of what else to write. 

Sending it, Brian quickly put his phone away; he’d done it. Only a second later his phone buzzed making him frown, his eyes blinking profusely as he looked over Jae’s reply. 

‘It’s okay! I hope you’re feeling better, maybe we could get something to eat later? ’

Brian couldn’t stop the smile that fluttered on his face, no one had ever put in this much effort for him before. Not to mention how nasty he’d been to Jae and yet he was still willing to get to know Brian. 

He bit his lip before he began to type a reply. 

‘I am feeling better, thank you.’

He didn’t know how to respond to the second part, was Jae asking him on a date or was he just being friendly? Brian growled slightly, he really wanted his gut feeling to be right; that Jae wanted him. 

‘We could get something later.’

He hit send before realising how flirtatious it had sounded. His phone buzzed again with a quickly reply. 

‘Good, I can take you somewhere nice if you promise to behave ;)’

Brian blinked before he let out a chuckle, Jae was cute and handsome at the same time. He shook his head as he focused on the reply. 

‘We’ll see.’ 

 

Brian spent the rest of the day picking an outfit to wear, usually he wouldn’t care about his clothes but seeing how expensive Jae’s car was; Brian was aware that Jae had a lot of money and that he might take him somewhere luxurious. 

Brian was nervous but also excited. 

He’d settled on white jeans; that hugged his legs and ass perfectly, a baby blue shirt and a black jacket. He kept his black hair flat, making sure it looked soft and shiny. 

A sudden knock on the door made him frown, Jae said he’d pick him up in his car and Brian had insisted he didn’t need to be picked up from his door and told Jae to message him when he arrived. 

Brian scowled as opened the door only to come face to face with his landlord, he raised a brow at the large man. “Can I help you?” 

The man’s eyes traced him up and down before glancing around his room indiscreetly, “Where is your sugar daddy?”

“Excuse me?” Brian frowned darkly. 

“The one who paid for your rent.” 

Brian’s eyes widened slightly at that before he growled, shutting the door in the man’s face as he turned back; pacing back and forth. 

Why had Jae done that? Did he do it as blackmail? Now Brian owes him? 

His phone buzzed, a message from the said boy popping up; 

‘I’m here!’

Brian growled slightly, he’d get to the bottom of this. Gripping his wallet and keys, Brian made his way down the stairs and towards the entrance, ignoring his landlords mocking expression as he walked past him. 

Jae’s BMW was an extreme contrast to Brian’s apartment complex, the boy was smiling softly at him as he approached the car. Brian made his way to the passengers seat, sitting back with his arms crossed. 

Jae smiled at him, “you look a lot better than the last time I saw you.” Brian just nodded. Jae raised a brow before sighing gently, starting his car and pulling away from the complex. 

Brian started out the window as they drove, he recognised the streets of Gangnam and knew he was already way out of his price league. 

Jae pulled up next to a small restaurant, Brian tilted his head slightly; it didn’t look like a five star Michelin restaurant he was thinking Jae was taking him. 

“Don’t look so disappointed,” Jae teased softly making Brian blush with shame. He said nothing as he followed in after the taller boy. 

They were led to a table in the corner by an elderly woman, Brian bowed to her politely before realising they had no menus. Jae was just staring at him with a smile on his handsome face. 

“Where are the menus?” Brian asked. 

Jae chuckled, “they don’t have any, you eat what you are given.” Brian frowned at that but nodded, trusting Jae’s judgement. 

And it was a good thing he did, the food was amazing! Traditional dishes, all homemade from scratch. 

Brian sat back in his chair with a content smile on his face, he heard Jae chuckle softly opposite him. 

“What?”

“You should smile more often, you look really pretty.” 

Brian blinked stupidly at Jae’s words feeling the heat creep onto his face again, he glanced away before biting his lip. 

“What is it?” Jae suddenly asked. 

“Huh?”

“You look like you want to say something, say it.” 

Brian sighed before meeting Jae’s gaze, the other boy had his head tilted slightly as he waited for him to speak. His glasses were glinting by the flame on the table.

“Why did you pay my rent?” The question was clearly not what Jae had expected him to say. The other boy took a deep breath before meeting Brian’s gaze. 

“I like you.” 

Brian blinked blankly, what had Jae just said... “you, like me?” Jae nodded. Brian could see a soft flush on the older boy’s cheeks as he smiled softly at Brian. 

He didn’t know what to say, how could he react to something like that? Say thank you? Brian cleared his throat as he glanced back down at his food. He focussed on the delicious dishes instead of on Jae’s expression. 

Jae must’ve understood his awkwardness and instead began to talk about what he’d missed in class. Brian pitched in from time to time but otherwise he just listened to the older boy’s soothing voice as he spoke happily. 

Jae refused to let Brian see the bill when it came, “I invited you, therefore I should pay.” Jae argued with a cheeky grin. Brian raised a brow slightly but otherwise let it go. 

The car was silent as they drove back, Brian didn’t know what to say. He could feel the other boy’s eyes on him from time to time but he kept his gaze out the window. 

His apartment complex appeared in the distance, Jae pulled the car up and stopped before turning to Brian with a smile. 

Before he could speak Brian quickly blurted, “if you’re free after class I can help you with your Korean, the lecturer said you might need some help so, yeah.” 

Jae was just blinking at him before he chuckled softly, scratching his hair awkwardly, “yeah, I could do with some help.” 

“Just let me know.” Brian answered before opening the door. He frowned when he heard Jae opening his door too. The taller boy watched him walk around the car before moving towards his apartment, “thanks for the meal.” 

“It’s okay, maybe we could do it again?” Jae offered, his eyes sparkling with hope. 

Brian just nodded towards him before quickly making his way into the apartment block. Unlocking his door and slamming it shut behind him before leaning against it. 

He couldn’t stop the smile that bloomed on his face at the thought of spending more time with Jae. 

 

-

 

Jae smiled as he pulled his car up outside Brian’s apartment complex, it was now the start of a new week and Jae was looking forward to what it would bring. 

He’d messaged Brian when he’d awoken to say he’d give him a lift, at first the other boy was stubborn and refused but Jae had kept pestering until he’d agreed. 

His smile grew when he saw the younger boy walking towards him, he looked a lot better than he had done; his flu thankfully had passed. 

Brian opened the passenger door and nodded to Jae with a soft smile, Jae felt his cheeks flush at the charming smile. 

“Morning,” he greeted. 

“You didn’t have to pick me up, I can easily get the train.” Brian argued again, although he didn’t sound very convincing. 

Jae just scoffed, “you can get out if you want then.” Brian just rolled his eyes but he had a playful smile on his face. Jae chuckled before starting the engine. 

They chatted about class as they went, Jae trying his best to fill Brian in with what they’d talked about last week. 

“So about our tutor sessions,” Jae started, glancing over to see Brian looking back at him with a tilt of his head. “When shall we start?” 

“Are you free after class today?” Brian asked. 

Jae smiled, it almost sounded like Brian was asking him out, he cleared his mind of such thoughts before glancing back at the road. “I am.” 

“Well, we can start today, if you’d like?” Brian finished. 

Jae nodded, “sure, sounds good.” 

Brian chuckled softly at that, shaking his head with a smile. Jae was just thankful the other boy was finally relaxed around him. 

They pulled into the college, Brian bowed his head as they climbed out the car. He looked as though he was going to escape again but Jae quickly spoke, “shall we get to class?” 

Brian frowned at him slightly before sighing and nodding. They walked through the college and towards their class, Sungjin was the first to notice them as they came in. 

He raised a brow towards them, Jae could see Brian pick up his pace until he was sat down; pulling out his phone and messing around with it. 

Jae smiled at his friends, “morning!”

“Ah, hyung! Morning!” Wonpil smiled prettily. Dowoon smiled at him too whilst Sungjin kept a raised brow. 

“Do you live near Brian?” He hinted. The other two glanced at Sungjin before back at Jae. 

Jae smiled, “he’s helping me with my Korean.” 

“Really?” Wonpil puzzled with a slight pout, “he agreed?” 

Jae frowned slightly before nodding, the lecturer entered the class making Jae move to his seat. Brian didn’t even glance at him as he sat, Jae sighed but brushed it off; focused on the lecture. 

Just like all those times before, Brian quickly made an exit as soon as the class ended. Jae growled slightly but let it go, instead he moved to his friends. 

They spent the whole of lunch chatting and laughing, Jae was thankful for them. It wasn’t until they were on their way back did they stop, a younger student was sat against the wall; whimpering. 

Wonpil quickly jumped into action, crouching down beside the young boy. “What happened?” He asked softly. 

The boy lifted his head with a sniffle, “they took my money.” 

“Who did?” Jae inquired with a deep frown. 

The boy shook his head, “I didn’t even do anything! They’re thugs!” 

Jae had a inkling of who the boy was talking about, he just hoped he was wrong. Wonpil and the others seemed to catch on too. 

“Was it Terry?” Sungjin asked the boy with a growl. The boy nodded his head. “Go back to class, we’ll sort it for you.” 

The younger boy nodded before scampering off, Wonpil sighed softly, “why do they have to pick on people?” 

“Because they are bullies,” Sungjin answered, his arms crossed as they walked back towards their class. 

“Are you going to report it?” Jae asked. 

Wonpil nodded, “he was crying, clearly it’s shaken him.” 

Jae nodded back, he couldn’t understand why they would do that. He’d ask Brian and sort it out. 

Brian was in the classroom when they entered, he glanced up briefly at them before looking back down at his phone. 

Wonpil scoffed beside Jae, “bully.” 

Jae kept silent as he made his way over towards Brian, the other boy tilted his head at him but Jae decided to just ignore him. 

He growled as he struggled through the lesson, some of the Hangul and grammar difficult for him. He could feel Brian’s eyes on him, he glanced over only for the other boy to quickly shift his gaze back to the front. 

Brian stayed back after class had finished instead of darting out like he usually did. Jae raised a brow at him until he remembered their tutor date. 

He glanced awkwardly between Brian and his friends before informing him, “Brian, I have something to do, you okay to wait?” 

The other boy raised a brow slightly before nodding. He packed away his things before making his way out of the room. Wonpil gave Jae a strange look before he approached the lecturer. 

Jae stood beside Dowoon and Sungjin as Wonpil explained what had happened, making sure to use Terry’s name so that the lecturer could pass it on. They thanked him and followed him out the class, Jae frowned when he saw that Brian wasn’t outside before his phone buzzed with a message, 

‘I’m by your car.’

Jae bit his lip, glancing at his friends only to see them all staring at him. “What?”

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” Sungjin warned softly. 

Jae raised a brow slightly, “I do.” 

“Be careful hyung,” Wonpil added as he bid them goodbye and headed towards the college car park. 

He could see Brian leaning on his car, it made Jae smile as he waved at Brian; picking up his pace until he was stood in front of the boy. 

“You okay?” Brian asked carefully. 

Jae smiled with a slight frown, “Yeah, Why?”

“You were talking to the lecturer, I thought something had happened.” 

Jae would give it to the boy, he was very observing. Brian had his arms crossed as he waited for Jae to answer. 

“Were you worried about me?” Jae teased with a playful smirk. 

Brian’s eyes widened before a pretty blush bloomed on his cheeks. He scoffed before shaking his head. “Shall we go to the library?” He asked instead. 

Jae looked thoughtfully at him before shaking his head, “we could go to my house?” 

A strange expression graced Brian’s features, he looked conflicted. Intrigued and also nervous. He just shrugged his shoulders. 

Jae smiled before unlocking his car, “Let’s go then!” 

 

-

 

Brian gaped as they pulled into Jae’s garage, not only did he live in the most prestigious part of Seoul, his house was massive! 

Jae smiled gently at him as they got out of the car, the taller boy leading him through the well kept garage and through a back door. 

The house had a very homely feeling to it, pictures of Jae with his family. Brian smiled as he saw the photos of Jae from when he was younger. 

Jae led him into the living room, it had a large fireplace and three large sofas, the room was a soft baby blue and it made it seem so much lighter. 

“Shall we start?” Jae asked as he sat down on one of the sofas, placing his notebooks on the coffee table. 

Brian blinked at him, still taken back by the sheer size of Jae’s house. Jae chuckled slightly at him as he made his way over, sitting on the sofa opposite. 

They were almost an hour into it, Brian had given Jae a run down on grammar and the older boy was taking notes as he spoke. Brian couldn’t help but feel nervous under Jae’s gaze as he explained, the other boy was now reading through text. 

Brian couldn’t help but smile as he saw Jae’s eyes twitch occasionally as he read, his concentration mixed with confusion. 

At some point, Jae had made his way around the sofa and was now sat beside Brian. 

Brian had been so busy watching Jae; his chin resting comfortably on his palm, that he hadn’t noticed the other boy had stopped reading. 

Jae was smiling softly at him, Brian blinked as he tilted his head with confusion, “What’s wrong, do you want me to explain the object marker again?” 

The other boy didn’t answer, instead Brian could see Jae moving forwards slightly. Jae placed a soft hand on Brian’s thigh as he glanced into his eyes, “Brian...” 

Brian felt his eyes flutter close, him moving closer to Jae too until they were a hairsbreadth apart. 

Suddenly there was a soft clearing of a throat.

Flinching back slightly, Brian glanced behind him with wide eyes seeing a woman stood with a soft smile on her face. 

“Ah, Noona! I didn’t hear you come in,” Jae answered bashfully. 

The woman smirked with her arms crossed as she stuck her tongue out at Jae before looking over at Brian, “who is this handsome boy?”

“Ah,” Brian quickly stood before bowing his head with a soft smile; hoping that the woman wasn’t paying attention to his burning cheeks, “I’m Brian, one of Jae’s classmates.” 

Brian noticed the woman glanced back at Jae with a raised brow before she smiled at him. “I hope he’s not making you work too hard!” She winked at him playfully. 

Brian chuckled slightly before shaking his head, “Jae is struggling with grammar, I’m just here to help.” Jae had now stood up too and was stood beside him. 

Jae’s noona raised a brow slightly as she glanced between them, “JaeJae! How lucky you are to have someone so good looking helping you!” 

“Noona...” Jae groaned slightly, Brian could feel his cheeks heat up again as he bowed his head to the woman. 

“You better treat him!” She called as she fled from the room. 

Brian glanced over at Jae, the older boy was smiling sheepishly at him, “sorry about her.” 

“It’s okay,” Brian smiled back. 

They stood in awkward silence before Jae sighed and glanced out the window before back at Brian, “It’s getting late, shall I drive you home?” Jae asked. 

Brian nodded, moving to pack up his notes and shoving them into his backpack. Jae waited patiently, Brian smiled to him when he’d finished and followed Jae through the magnificent house. 

Once in the car they drifted back into an awkward silence. Brian wanted to ask Jae what that was, was Jae trying to kiss him? Why was Brian so ready for it!?

His thoughts were running wild, he hadn’t even realised Jae had stopped the car, his apartment complex out the window. 

Glancing over, Jae was gripping the steering wheel tightly; staring out the window. 

“Jae?” Brian frowned slightly, watching as Jae’s jaw clenched before he suddenly looked to him. 

“Fuck it...” Jae growled as he cupped Brian’s jaw, moving forwards and kissing Brian softly. 

Brian blinked. What? Jae was kissing him?

His eyes fluttered shut as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss and feeling Jae’s tongue run along his teeth seeking entry. Brian groaned softly, Jae quickly took the opportunity to force his tongue past Brian’s teeth, tasting the younger boy’s taste as much as he could. 

Brian felt Jae’s other hand on his thigh as they kissed, the older boy moving towards him slightly. Brian pulled away slightly, not before giving Jae’s bottom lip a playful bite. 

They rested their foreheads together before Jae suddenly chuckled, “wow.” 

Brian chuckled too, “yeah,” they pulled away with flushed cheeks before Brian bit his lip, “I-I should go.” 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow?” Jae smiled handsomely. 

Brian nodded before waving softly as he climbed out the car, he glanced back before he entered the apartment complex; Jae waved at him gently before starting his car and driving away. 

Brian made his way into the complex and towards his apartment, throwing his bag on the sofa and falling back onto his bed. He smiled as he pulled his pillow to his chest, his heart pounding. 

He was smitten. Smitten for Jae.


	3. Chapter 3

Jae smiled, Brian was sat happily beside him as they drove to college. It had become part of their routine, Jae would pick him up and drive him there and back, with every other day Brian would come to his house to tutor. 

Neither of them mentioned the kiss but they didn’t need to, a mutual understanding occurred between them both. 

They were both interested in each other. 

Jae was usually the one to initiate their kisses, but thankfully Brian was still into it; kissing Jae back. They had shared only a few, but each time Jae felt himself falling harder and harder for the fox boy. 

He’d agreed not to visit Brian at work no matter how much he wanted to, the younger boy claiming that it was embarrassing whenever he saw Jae there. Jae secretly popped in for a quick drink with Matthew and Sammy carefully, watching Brian work from afar and ignoring his friends’ teasing. 

They chatted and laughed as they walked from the car to the class, Wonpil and the others had noticed Jae and Brian’s sudden friendship but hadn’t pried. 

Both of them stopped however when they reached the quad, a small gathering of people were stood around making a scene. 

“What’s going on?” Jae asked as he glanced warily at Brian. The other boy shook his head before they made their way over. 

Jae’s eyes widened when he saw Wonpil trembling on the ground, Terry and Don stood over him seething. 

He quickly made his way through the crowd before crouching down beside the trembling boy, “Wonpil-ah, what’s going on?” The younger boy just shook his head as he whimpered gently. 

The crowd around them all sniggered at Wonpil slightly, Jae frowned slightly with a growl. 

He heard Terry scoff, he glanced up to see the other boy with his arms crossed and a dark glint in his eyes. 

“That’ll teach you to rat on us.” Terry warned darkly. 

Jae carefully helped Wonpil to his feet before glaring at the two boys. He heard Sungjin and Dowoon calling him and Wonpil as the two boys made their way through the crowd. Sungjin immediately running up to Wonpil, “what happened?” 

“Why did you do this?” Jae barked. 

Terry squared up to him slightly, Jae didn’t flinch and kept his position. “Why are you getting involved?”

“You attacked Wonpil! Why?” Jae demanded. The crowd were almost egging them on. 

Jae could see Brian move behind Terry until he was stood beside Don; giving the other boy a confused look. 

Terry scoffed and smirked at Jae before raising a fist, “Jae!” He heard Brian’s worried call before he felt blood rush from his nose as the larger boy’s fist connected with his face. 

Jae fell to the ground, holding his nose and feeling his glasses fall from his face. Wonpil and Dowoon were beside him quickly asking if he was okay. 

“That’s what you get for taking money from us,” Terry hissed. 

Jae immediately glanced up at Brian, the boy was stood horrified before he was suddenly dragged away by Terry. 

“Brian...” Jae groaned as his vision suddenly went black. 

 

-

 

Jae groaned as his consciousness began to clear, he blinked open his eyes; growling slightly at the sunlight coming into the room. 

He sat up awkwardly before glancing around, the first thing he noticed was Brian sat on the bed next to him. His eyes widened; reaching for his glasses that were on the side table, looking Brian over up and down. “Are you okay?”

Brian smiled weakly, “I should be asking you that.” 

Jae frowned at the younger boy’s slightly sour tone, “What’s wrong?”

“Why did you do it?” Brian’s eyes were tired as he looked at Jae. 

Jae tilted his head as his frown deepened, “do what?”

“Report them.” 

Jae couldn’t believe what the other boy was saying. Was he really going to defend them after what they’d done? 

“They stole some kids money!” 

“Yeah, and do you know who that kid is?” Brian’s tone was getting more agitated, his eyes flashing slightly. 

Jae frowned again, why was that even relevant? “What does that matter.” 

Brian growled before standing up abruptly, his fierce eyes glaring down at Jae, “he’s the reason Terry and Don are like that!” 

“What do you mean?” Jae didn’t understand what Brian was talking about. To him it just sounded like Brian was defending his friends.

“That kid owes them a lot of money, money he can afford to give them but he chooses not to because of his position.” 

“What position?” Jae retorted. 

Brian grit his teeth slightly, “his father is a governor of the college, he can do whatever the hell he wants.” 

“Why does he owe them money?” Jae pushed again, he wanted to know the whole story. 

“A bet.” 

Jae frowned before glancing away, Brian’s fierce eyes were almost on fire. He was angry. Angry that Jae had taken the kid’s side. 

“I didn’t know, and neither did Wonpil, he didn’t deserve to be pushed to the ground and I definitely didn’t deserve to be punched!” Jae scowled. 

Brian nodded slightly before sighing, he sat back down on the bed opposite before glancing back at Jae. “They’ve been placed in isolation.” 

Jae didn’t want to say he was glad but he was. Brian looked worried for his friends but he also looked fed up. 

“I’m sorry,” Jae added; although he knew for a fact he didn’t sound very apologetic. 

Brian’s head snapped back to him with a dark glare, “I know you don’t care much for them but they are my best friends.” 

“And they’re bullies,” Jae commented, crossing his arms as he met the younger boy’s glare. 

Brian glared, “don’t you dare,” Jae was taken back by the pure anger in Brian’s voice. “You have no idea what they’ve been through.” 

With that he stood and charged out the room, “Brian!” Jae called after him but he was already gone. He sighed as he laid back on the bed, what the hell was going on..?

 

-

 

Jae growled as he glanced over at Brian, somehow he’d managed to swap seats with another classmate, Jae was now sat beside a smiling boy named Youngjae. He didn’t say much and focused mainly on his work. 

Their tutor classes had completely stopped, Brian had completely ignored him. It’s been almost two weeks since the last time Jae had spoken to Brian.

Jae had noticed that Wonpil was a lot less outgoing than before, he’d said he felt guilty about reporting Terry as he didn’t know the full story. Jae and Sungjin had tried to convince him it wasn’t his fault but the younger boy just brushed them off with a soft smile. 

It was Friday, Jae had received a message from Sammy asking if he wanted to go out on Saturday night. Jae was still debating what to do, he knew if he went out he’d want to visit Club Foxy, see Brian. 

The said boy was glancing out the classroom door, he was sat a few over from Jae. He sighed gently, Jae watched him closely seeing how tired he looked. 

“Brian...” Jae whispered softly. 

Jae’s eyes widened slightly as Brian glanced over at him; with what he clearly thought was discreet, his own eyes widening when he saw Jae staring back. Jae could see the tips of his ears turn red as he quickly looked away and back to the front of class. 

Did Brian miss Jae as much as Jae missed Brian? 

He fled straight away again at the end of class, Jae just sighed as he watched the other boy go. 

“Hyung? You okay?” Wonpil’s soft voice asked as he stood beside him. 

Jae smiled up at the younger boy with a nod, “Yeah, I’m okay.”

Wonpil’s eyes smiled at him before he sat down beside Jae with a sparkle in his face, “hyung, are you doing anything on Saturday night?” 

Jae tilted his head slightly, “I’m going out with some of my old friends.” 

“Oh,” Wonpil pouted slightly, “I was going to ask if you wanted to go out with us.” 

Jae smiled softly before patting the smaller boy’s hair gently, “that sounds like fun! I’m sure my friends won’t mind hanging out with you guys too!” 

Wonpil’s face brightened before he stood up and moved over to Sungjin, grabbing the elder boy’s arm and jumping up and down happily. Jae had to laugh at Sungjin’s expression, he didn’t look best impressed but allowed Wonpil to continue. Dowoon was sat laughing at them playfully. 

The three of them helped Jae forget about his fall out with Brian, they went after college into the city to shop and eat. By the time he got back home on Friday night he was ready to just fall asleep. 

He checked his phone, his fingers hovering over Brian’s contact number. Biting his lip he ran a hand through his hair before getting ready for bed. 

His noona had asked him where Brian was but he’d just shrugged and brushed her off, not wanting to talk about it. 

Yawning as he stretched, Jae laid down in bed; he was looking forward to seeing his friends tomorrow night but at the same time he missed Brian. 

He was still debating whether or not to go to Club Foxy, he knew Brian would be there. Sighing heavily, Jae grabbed for his phone again; hovering over the messages until he growled and through fire to the wind. Writing a new message to Brian and sending it without time to rethink. 

‘I miss you.’ 

 

-

 

Jae glanced at his reflection for the fourth time, he sighed softly knowing that he couldn’t do anything more. He had black ripped jeans with a grey turtleneck jumper, a leather jacket and had styled his dirty blonde hair to the side. He’d decided to leave his glasses at home. 

Coming down the stairs his noona gave him a once over before wolf whistling, “look at you getting all dressed up!” He just ignored her with a roll of his eyes. “I hope you’ll start to smile again, Jae,” she commented suddenly, a worried look on her pretty face. 

Jae smiled, “I’m sorry, Noona. I’m okay, honestly.” 

She just nodded as he made his way over to her; kissing her cheek softly before bidding her goodbye and goodnight. 

The taxi took him straight into the city where he was meeting Wonpil and the others. Thankfully they were already there and greeted him with smiles. 

They hit three bars before meeting up with Matthew and Sammy, both of them made sure not to mention Brian as they knew what had transpired between everyone. 

However it was Sammy that suddenly suggested, “how about we go to Club Foxy? They have great music!” 

Jae scowled at his friend only to see Wonpil and Dowoon look excited. “I’ve never been there! It sounds fun!” Wonpil giggled. 

Jae could feel his nerves kick in as they waited in the queue, Sungjin raised a brow at him slightly, obviously sensing his anxiousness. “You okay?” Jae just nodded to his friend as they entered the club. 

Just like every other time Jae had visited, the club was in full swing; bass vibrating from the walls, people dancing and having a good time. 

Sammy led the group to a booth, he quickly said he’d buy the first round to which everyone cheered. Jae couldn’t help but try to keep his head down whenever a server walked past. 

“The masks are an interesting feature,” Sungjin commented. 

“I think it’s cool!” Wonpil added as he looked around. 

Sammy came back with tequila shots.

Jae growled darkly at him. His thoughts running back to his first meeting with Brian. The body shots, those pretty fierce eyes... 

He growled as he took the shot straight, Dowoon and Sammy cheering as he did. Wonpil began to drag Sungjin onto the dance floor, Jae couldn’t help but laugh at the other boy’s expense. 

Dowoon and Matthew were egging Sammy on in the booth as he took more shots, Jae chuckled before excusing himself and making his way over to the side of the club. He could still see the booth and Wonpil and Sungjin on the dance floor. 

Sighing, he shook his head; feeling the alcohol in his system and making him slightly dizzy. He wanted to enjoy himself but he just couldn’t. 

He was stood almost alone in the small corner of the club, observing the party goers and smiling as Wonpil tried to make Sungjin dance with him. He was surprisingly good. 

A sudden movement beside him made him frown. Jae’s eyes widened as his collar was suddenly grabbed before warm lips met his own. He blinked as he glanced at the boy in front of him. 

Brian. 

He didn’t have his mask on, instead it was around his neck. He held Jae’s collar tightly as he continued kissing him, Jae could feel his other hand on his shoulder. 

Jae held Brian’s shoulders before pushing him back slightly, Brian’s fierce eyes were shimmering in the club lights. He looked almost ethereal. “Brian?” 

“Jae...” he leaned forward again but Jae moved away, frowning at the other boy. 

“What..?” 

“Jae, I miss you,” Brian looked lost, tired. 

Jae frowned, watching as Brian shook his head before grabbing Jae’s hand and pulling him. They moved towards the familiar back door before Jae was suddenly pushed up against it. Brian’s head resting on his chest softly. “Brian?” 

“Jae... I’m such an idiot.” Brian growled. 

Jae frowned before glancing down at the younger boy’s soft hair. “What?” His mind was still catching up with him, the alcohol in his system not helping and making him giddy. 

Brian was here, with him, wanting to be with him!

“I-i,” Brian whimpered as he glanced up, he looked frustrated with himself; his eyes staring straight into Jae’s. 

Jae carefully cupped the other boy’s face, seeing Brian smile and close his eyes. Jae bit his lip before moving towards the smaller boy, kissing him gently and hearing Brian’s soft whimper. 

The kiss was soft, nothing but a simple press of their lips but it held so many words. So many apologies and unspoken words between them. 

Jae felt Brian’s hands on his chest softly before he pulled away, his eyes glittering as he looked up at Jae. 

“Jae, I like you,” Brian confessed, “I have for a while, but I was too stubborn to admit it. I need you, I want you.” 

Jae blinked at the other boy’s words, Brian’s expression held no remorse or shame. Jae felt his cheeks heat up before he felt Brian pulling on his hand again. He frowned as the other boy began to lead him away from the club. “Wait! Aren’t you at work?” 

“I’ve finished for the night,” Brian answered back softly as they headed to the taxi rank. Jae was feeling slightly hazy from the alcohol and Brian’s kiss. He followed after the other boy as they got into the taxi, recognising Brian’s address as he told the driver. 

The taxi was silent, Jae was watching Brian closely but the other boy was just staring out the window. Although his legs were jumping slightly like he was nervous. 

Brian paid and thanked the taxi driver as they arrived at his apartment complex, Jae followed after Brian as he was pulled by the hand. The familiar building and stairway leading up to the third floor. Brian let go of his hand to open his apartment before turning back around and grabbing Jae again. 

Jae yelped as he was suddenly flung into the room and onto Brian’s bed. He blinked as he watched the other boy, he locked the door behind himself before glancing at Jae. 

“Brian?” 

“Jae, I want you.” 

 

Brian couldn’t believe the words had just come out his mouth, Jae was blinking at him; his eyes filled with confusion, lust and also determination. 

Jae stayed laid back on the bed as Brian made his way around him, prowling towards him like some kind of creature. 

Jae smirked slightly. 

Brian had watched him all night, he’d noticed as soon as Jae had entered the club. He could see that the elder boy was as lonely as he felt, the text message he’d sent Brian on Friday night had made Brian realise. 

He liked Jae. 

It was more than just a simple crush on the handsome tall boy, Brian wanted Jae.

He wanted him in the same way Terry and Don wanted each other, the reason they had run away from home and become the ‘bullies’ that they were known for. 

He was in love with Jae. 

The way the older boy cared for him, making sure he was safe every night; taking him to eat as a thank you for his tutor sessions. Jae had money but he didn’t spoil Brian, he knew it made Brian uncomfortable. 

Jae could read him like a book. 

Just like now. 

“What are you thinking?” Jae asked softly as Brian stopped above him. He glanced down at the other boy beneath him, Jae was lying back with a smile on his face. 

“Jae...” 

Brian felt the other boy’s fingers run over his arms before he cupped his face again, bringing their lips together as Jae sat up. 

The kiss was sloppy but passionate and full of need. His tongue brushed against Jae’s, and he felt the overwhelming feeling of being devoured by the other boy’s emotions. 

There was something rough and demanding about the way he kissed, and Brian found himself loving every second. 

Jae pulled away only to run his hands over Brian’s black dress shirt, “Take it off, I want to see you.” 

Brian’s cheeks flushed, glancing at the other boy gave him confidence as he saw the pure want in Jae’s hot gaze. 

He smiled as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly, seeing Jae’s eyes twitch slightly as he growled. Brian kept his eyes on Jae’s expression as he threw the shirt aside, his thoughts channelling back to when they first met. 

Jae had taken a body shot from him and by the look the other boy was giving him Brian could see that Jae was very excited.

“Take it all off, I want to see all of you,” Jae growled. 

He suddenly felt slightly shy under Jae’s eyes as he shimmied out of his jeans, he glanced away. 

“Brian, look at me.” 

“Why? It’s embarrassing,” Brian retorted with a slight glare. 

Jae smirked. “Because you’re beautiful, why else? Your eyes are captivating and full of emotions, I want your everything Brian.”

With a deep breath and a surge of confidence, Brian leaned forward again. Their lips together messily as they kissed, he could feel Jae’s tongue tasting him, running over his teeth. 

Brian groaned as he bit down on Jae’s bottom lip making the other boy growl darkly. He could see Jae’s dark eyes watching him closely as he moved in for another kiss. 

Hands explored skin, and somehow Brian found himself slowly starting to undress the other. He removed Jae’s jumper, surprised to find that a toned and slightly muscular chest awaited him. “J-jae…” He panted into the kiss.  
   
As they both pulled back for air, the fast-pace touching did not come to a close. Brian whimpered as he felt firm hands grope his ass, rubbing and feeling and taking. 

Suddenly, Brian wanted more. He needed more. 

Much to his pleasure, Jae had already removed his jeans, putting his bulge on full display. “You’re so beautiful… I want you to moan my name by the time we’re done…” Jae’s voice had taken a much huskier tone, and it did something to Brian’s insides.  
   
He whimpered when he felt those long fingers pulling his briefs down his legs, he awkwardly kicked them away. 

Brian moved up on Jae’s lap, his exposed cock now rutting against the other’s clothed one. He felt the hands on his ass move lower, and then one finger began to part his cheeks. It rubbed around his entrance before vanishing. 

Brian was about to make a disappointed noise when he saw that Jae was just spitting on his fingers as a last-resort lubricant and soon returned to his backside. A finger went through the tight ring of muscle, causing Brian to let out a shaky surprised gasp.  
   
“That’s right… moan for me…” Jae said, starting to move his finger in and out of Brian. He crooked it a tiny bit, searching for his prostate. As he did so, his mouth found Brian’s neck, kissing and sucking on it. 

Just like his earlier kiss, it was rough and fast, bound to already be leaving marks across Brian’s collarbone. 

Somewhere in between Brian’s panting and moaning, Jae had inserted a second finger, spreading him open more.  
   
Lost in his own world of pleasure, Brian let out a moan as he started rutting against Jae’s cock once more. They continued in the pattern for a bit longer before Jae used his free hand to lower his boxers. 

Brian’s mouth watered slightly at the sight of his erection. It was a decent size, another flawless feature on the boy’s body. Brian reached down and ran his thumb against Jae’s tip, finding himself unable to keep his hands to himself. 

This caused the other to emit a small noise of pleasure. “Don’t stop… feels good.”   
   
Fueled by the praise, Brian began to run his hands up and down the other’s erection in time with the fingers - now three - moving inside of him. 

He let out a loud moan as those long fingers finally hit something inside of him that made white fireworks cloud his brain. 

“J-jae...” He panted out, shutting the rest of the world out and only focusing on the fingers in his ass and the cock rubbing against his own.  
   
Precum from both of their erections mixed and merged as they rutted, getting over Brian’s fingers as he ran his hands over both of their lengths. He wouldn’t last long, he knew that. 

Jae must have picked up on it too because, in a low voice, he said, “Cum for me… cum BriBri...” Eyes widening and cheeks flushing at Jae’s pet name, Brian found himself letting loose. 

He cried out Jae’s name as his cum coated both of their cocks. Sometime while he was coming down from his own orgasm, he noticed that Jae had finished as well. His cheeks turned a hot red as he started to come back into reality and realize what they had just done.

“J-Jae?”

“Do not say you regret it.” Jae spoke softly, his eyes filled with adoration as he brushed some stray hair from Brian’s face. 

“Never.”   
 

 

-

 

Jae groaned as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight around the room, his head was banging and his ears ringing. 

Running a hand through his hair, he felt the presence of another warm body beside him. Jae’s eyes widened as he glanced at the boy sleeping peacefully beside him. 

Brian cheek was squashed against his pillow as he laid on his side, his hair sticking at all angles as his arms were wrapped carefully around one of Jae’s arms. 

Jae smiled slightly at the other boy’s soft snores. His thoughts clear, the memories of last night kicking in. 

Were they together now? It wasn’t just a one night stand right?

Jae bit his lip, hoping that something would come out of this, after all they’d both confessed to liking each other so it made sense. 

He frowned when he heard a soft vibrating coming from the direction of his discarded jeans. Carefully as to not awaken Brian, Jae stretched to grab his phone in the pocket. 

13 messages. 4 missed calls. 

Jae flinched slightly seeing all the worried messages from his friends, he quickly typed one for them all. 

‘I’m okay, with Brian.’

He knew that they’d all start guessing at what had happened but he didn’t care, he wanted people to know about him and Brian; he just hoped the other boy felt the same. 

The boy beside him groaned softly before turning over into his back, splaying his arms out and making Jae chuckle. He raised a brow as the bedsheet was now wrapped around Brian’s waist. 

Jae could see Brian’s collarbone littered with small bruises, he smirked slightly knowing that people would know what they’d been up to. 

A knocking on the door however made him jump, he sat up abruptly; glancing down at the still snoozing Brian before looking over at the clock. 10:30am. On a Sunday? 

“Brian? You up?”

Jae’s eyes widened. Terry. Shit! 

The knocking was persistent followed by Don’s voice hollering too. Jae panicked, he desperately tried to awaken Brian only getting groans in answer. 

“Brian! Wake up!” Jae hissed as he shook the younger boy’s shoulder slightly. Brian’s eyes blinked open as he stretched out slightly. Jae bit his lip, seeing all the other boy’s skin on display; if it wasn’t for the current situation he’d have pushed Brian back onto the bed and had his way with him. 

Brian looked up at him with a pretty smile, “morning,” his eyes smiled too. Jae felt himself getting lost in those eyes when the knocking continued. 

“Yah! Kang Brian! Open this door!” Terry’s booming voice demanded. 

Brian looked over at the door in shock before his eyes met Jae’s again. Jae just shrugged before he watched Brian fling out of bed and hastily get dressed. 

He threw Jae’s jeans at him before hissing, “Jae! Get dressed!” He quickly shimmied into a pair of Brian’s boxers seeing the other boy’s eyes widen and his cheeks flush at the intimate action; pulling his jeans on quickly afterwards. 

Jae watched as Brian quickly unlocked the door, Jae’s eyes widened; they were both still shirtless! 

“It’s abou- What the fuck?” Terry and Don stood blinking at them in the doorway. 

Brian cleared his throat awkwardly before grabbing his friends wrists and pulling them inside the apartment, slamming the door shut behind himself. 

The four of them stood in an extremely uncomfortable silence. Terry was the first to speak as he glanced at Brian, his eyes widening as he looked over the other boy’s collarbones before turning his dark glare on Jae. 

“You.” 

Jae stood his ground as the bigger boy glared at him, Brian suddenly moved in front of him. “Terry, don’t.” 

“Brian, what the hell are you doing?” Don growled as he crossed his arms and frowned at the other boy from behind Terry. 

Terry shook his head as he looked from Brian to Jae, “what is going on?” For the first time since he’d met Terry, Jae had never heard the other boy speak almost friendly. 

Brian sighed before gesturing for his friends to sit on the sofa, Jae watched as Brian quickly put on a T-shirt before standing in front of his friends. Jae quickly grabbed his jumper before making his way over too. 

Brian smiled at him before suddenly kissing him on the cheek. Jae could feel heat rise in his cheeks as he saw Don and Terry’s expressions. They looked shocked and confused but not angry. 

“I like Jae.” 

“What?”  
“Since when?”

The two asked simultaneously, Brian just smiled softly before looking over at Jae. Jae could see the devotion in Brian’s eyes. 

“I think it was the day I met him.” 

Jae smiled slightly as he scratched his hair distractingly. Terry and Don glanced to each other before Terry sighed and stood up. Jae automatically took a step back making the other boy raise a brow. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Terry asked Brian. 

Brian shrugged, “I don’t have to tell you everything.” 

Don scoffed playfully at that before standing too, the two boys looked over at Jae almost like they were observing him. “What about you?” Terry asked. 

Jae lifted his chin as he spoke, “I like Brian too.” He felt like he was proving himself to Brian’s parents goddamnit! 

Terry smiled. “Good.” He looked over at Brian before back to Jae, an almost sheepish look on his face. “Well, I’m sorry for punching you that day.” 

Jae was slightly taken back, he just nodded. Brian’s fingers grazed his own softly making him look over; seeing the other boy smiling at him. 

“Yah, don’t get all heart eyes, we’re still here,” Don smiled playfully. 

Brian chuckled, “I’ve had to watch you two do it for years!” 

Jae blinked stupidly at that, Terry and Don are together..?

Terry must’ve noticed Jae’s expression as he sniggered slightly, “you’d better look after our Brian.” 

Jae nodded, “don’t worry, I will.” 

Jae tilted his head at the genuine smile Terry gave him before the taller boy turned back to Brian and gave him a clap on the shoulder. 

“At least we know why you haven’t answered our calls or messages all night,” he winked playfully at Brian as he spoke making the other boy punch him playfully. 

“We better leave you guys alone,” Don added as he grabbed Terry’s hand and moved towards the door. “Don’t be strangers now!” He called as he closed the door behind them. 

Jae stood still, “what just happened.” 

Brian kissed his cheek again with a soft chuckle, “my friends just approved you.” 

 

-

 

Over the next couple of weeks Jae spoilt Brian rotten, he was becoming more and more smitten. 

Brian had been teased by Terry and Don constantly, even Wonpil and Dowoon had begun to do it once everyone had found out they were seeing each other. 

Brian smiled as he glanced at Jae over the table. They were currently sat in a newly opened bbq restaurant, it was in the more pricey side of the city but Jae had insisted. 

Jae was talking about his fathers recent trip to LA and about how much he missed it, Brian was practically giving Jae heart eyes as he smiled at the other boy. 

“Brian? Brian!” 

He shook his head profusely and blinked at Jae; seeing the other boy smirking at him playfully. 

“Am I that handsome?”

Brian rolled his eyes with a soft scoff before glancing back over at the bbq. They ate and chatted but Brian could tell there was something on Jae’s mind. 

“Jae? You okay?” 

The elder boy looked up at him with a soft smile, “is it that obvious?” 

Brian just nodded before tilting his head slightly, “what is it?” 

Jae looked slightly nervous all of a sudden as he avoided Brian’s eyes and picked at his food. “Jae?” Brian pushed slightly.

Jae cleared his throat before looking up at Brian, he scratched his hair dismissively. “So, umm, my parents and noona have gone to LA for a week...” Brian raised a brow slightly as Jae trailed off, just watching him carefully. 

“And?” Brian said slowly, almost teasingly. 

“Aish!” Jae growled slightly before glancing back as Brian began to chuckle softly. “Brian!” 

“Well, just ask me.” Brian crossed his arms over his chest as he raised his chin defiantly. 

Jae narrowed his eyes before shaking his head with a chuckle, “would you like to stay over for a couple of days?” 

Brian tried to hide the smile but it fluttered on his face anyway. “Sure,” he answered simply; before going back to his food. He could see Jae shaking his head softly with a smile. 

They took Jae’s BMW back towards Jae’s home. Brian suddenly thought, he’d never actually been inside Jae’s bedroom; every time they had their tutor sessions they’d be either in the living room, kitchen or Brian’s apartment. Never Jae’s bedroom. 

He bit his lip with a smile, maybe tonight they could finally get the chance to...

“Brian? You coming?” 

Brian blinked slightly, cheeks flushing as he glanced out the window to see Jae’s house. He’d been to focused on his thoughts he hadn’t even realised they’d arrived. 

He could see Jae’s playful smile but just stood and followed after the older boy as he opened the home. No matter how many times he’d been in Jae’s house it still amazed him how big it really was. 

“Your house, it’s amazing,” Brian commented off handedly. 

Jae raised a brow before smiling, “shall we watch a movie?” 

Brian nodded, “sure.” He frowned however when he saw Jae move towards the familiar living room. “Wait...”

“Huh? What is it?” Jae had his head tilted as he glanced at Brian worryingly. 

Brian bit his lip knowing that his cheeks were heating but faced Jae head on, his fierce eyes locking on Jae’s, “can’t we watch it in your room?” 

He could see Jae’s expression turn, his lips curling up in a slight smirk, “sure.” 

Brian just nodded as Jae gestured for him to follow, they walked up the large staircase; Brian was glancing around in awe at everything. He smiled at all the family pictures on the wall, Jae was so cute! 

When they reached Jae’s room, third door on the left, Jae held it open and gestured for Brian to enter. He glanced around, it was a lot cleaner and organised than Brian thought it would be. A four poster bed stood in the middle, a large TV in front of it, wardrobes and draws, an en suite to the side. The room was soft blues and whites giving the whole room a more bright demeanour. 

Jae pulled off his jumper, leaving him in a white wife beater, before sitting down on the bed. He glanced at Brian with a smile, “c’mon then.” 

Brian blinked stupidly before shaking his head and moving over, he sat beside the elder boy as he rummaged around for a film. They settled on a sci-fi flick. 

Jae sat back against the headboard before reaching out for Brian, he pulled him back softly before wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

Brian felt his heart beat pick up, he tried to watch the movie but his thoughts were all on Jae. He looked really good tonight. 

“You okay?” Jae asked suddenly. 

“Huh?”

“You feel tense,” Jae observed as he ran a finger gently down Brian’s shoulder. Brian couldn’t stop the small shudder that ran through him. “Brian?” 

Growling softly, Brian suddenly sat up before moving on top of Jae and onto his lap. The elder boy looked up at him with a raised brow. 

Brian quickly bent over, kissing Jae messily. He heard the other boy groan before he felt Jae’s hands cup his face; deepening the kiss as they ravaged each other. 

He moved his fingers carefully over Jae’s arms hearing soft groans from the boy beneath him. With a growl, Brian quickly pulled off Jae’s shirt; trying his best not to break the kiss. 

Jae pulled away only to take Brian’s own shirt off his body, he felt those long fingers run down his sides before back up to cup his face and bring their lips together again. 

He whimpered as he felt Jae’s hips grind up, their clothed cocks rubbing together. Brian felt those fingers move off his face and down his body before they undid his jeans. 

Brian bit down on Jae’s bottom lip pulling a groan from the taller boy. His own hands quickly going to Jae’s jeans and helping the other boy out of them. 

They both pulled back, panting as they looked over each other. Brian bit his lip. 

Jae was just fucking gorgeous, and god Brian hoped tonight would be the night, because he had waited so long. Too long.

“Brian?” Jae was looking at him expectantly, a soft smile on his handsome face. 

Brian met his lover’s gaze and felt panic begin to well up inside him. He wanted this so much but was suddenly overcome with fear. What if Jae wasn’t ready, or what if the very idea repulsed him? He wondered if he should just appreciate what they already had.  
   
“Hey! Brian, snap out of it, come back to me,” Jae said, placing his hands on either side of Brian’s face again.

“Jae,” Brian responded quietly. He took a deep breath and regained his composure before continuing with confidence, albeit a little fake. “Jae, I want to try something.”

“What do you mean?”

“With you, tonight, I—“ he glanced down at the bedsheet, trying to think of what to say. “Jae, I need you, I just…” Words eluded him. 

But thankfully Jae seemed to understand what he was getting at as broke away for a moment, heading to the drawer on his side table, retrieving a small tube. He held it up to Brian.  
   
Brian blinked at it stupidly with a tilt of his head.   
   
“Lube,” Jae confirmed, smiling softly at Brian; although thankfully he looked nervous too. 

Brian just nodded before he suddenly felt Jae move from beneath him, pushing him down onto the bed carefully. “Brian, I want you to feel really good, turn around.” 

Brian frowned slightly but the pure devotion in Jae’s eyes made him nod and do as the other boy had instructed. 

He laid back against the bedsheet before turning around, feeling his body tremble slightly when he felt Jae above him. 

Jae kissed his shoulder softly before trailing his lips down his spine, Brian groaned feeling himself harden even more at the stimulation of Jae’s mouth on his body. 

He could hear the sound of Jae uncapping the lube before he felt Jae loom over him again, his lips beside his ear as he whispered; “the things I want to do to you BriBri...”

Brian whimpered, unconsciously arching his back and tilting his ass in the air. He heard Jae chuckle softly before a lube coated finger suddenly traced his hole. 

Jae teased him with a chuckle, Brian gripped the bed sheet before glancing back at Jae. He had to look away quickly at the sight of Jae staring at his ass just as he felt Jae’s finger enter him.

He took a deep breath to relax as he felt Jae’s other hand rubbing soothing circles into his hip, “relax, Brian, I got you.” 

Brian smiled into his pillow, Jae was so sweet with everything.

He found himself pushing back on the finger, wanting more. Jae growled softly, “my god...BriBri...look at you.” He added a second finger before stretching Brian open. 

Brian cried softly as Jae deliberately avoided his prostate, instead he scissored his fingers to stretch Brian open for a third finger. 

The sudden sensation of cool air on the back of his neck was followed by a pair of warm lips kissing him there lightly. Brian shivered and moaned. 

Encouraged by his reaction, Jae sidled closer, until his chest was just brushing against Brian’s bare back. His nipples immediately peaked at the contact, and Jae made a pleased sound low in his throat as he kissed his way to the side of Brian’s neck. 

Brian let his head fall to the side, allowing Jae more leeway to nibble and suck on the sensitive flesh of his throat.

He found himself turning his head so that he could meet Jae’s lips with his own. Mouth fastened hungrily over Brian’s, sucking at his bottom lip until Brian had no choice but to open his mouth on a gasp of pleasure. 

Jae took the plunge. His tongue darted into Brian’s mouth and twined sensuously with his lovers. 

Brian began to kiss him back, whimpering into Jae’s mouth when he felt the fingers inside of him brush against his sweet spot. 

“Jae...” Brian panted softly, his eyes widened when he was suddenly forced onto his back, glancing up at Jae as the boy stared down at him. 

He whimpered again when he felt Jae pull his fingers from his body, before he reached over for the lube again. Brian watched him closely, Jae quickly gave his cock a few strokes as he lubed himself ready. 

“Brian, your eyes,” Jae mumbled darkly, “I love it when you look at me like that.” 

Brian smirked up at him, spreading his legs sensually before biting his lip. He could hear Jae growl slightly before the other boy gripped his thighs; spreading them wider with his own smirk playing on his lips. 

“You ready?” Brian nodded, gripping the pillow beside his head as he watched Jae closely. 

He grit his teeth as he felt the pain from Jae’s cock stretching him as he entered. Jae groaned, his head thrown back as he sunk deeper into Brian’s hot body. 

“F-fuck, BriBri, you’re so tight,” Jae panted as he began thrusting slightly. 

Brian kept his eyes on Jae as much as he could, fighting back the instinct to push the pain out and away. “J-jae...”

Jae’s eyes snapped to his quickly, his expression softened as he leaned down and latched their lips together in a messy kiss. 

Brian gripped the dirty blonde hair in his fingers, tracing his tongue over Jae’s as the older boy began thrusting deeply. 

He gasped softly, Jae’s lips trailing over his jawline and sucking small bruises into his skin. He kept his grip on Jae’s hair as the thrusts became more erratic, one of Jae’s hands slipped between them and gripped his cock; stroking him in time with the thrusts. 

His vision went white when he felt Jae’s cock hit his prostate. “Jae! Ah! Oh!”

Jae growled slightly as he looked over Brian’s fucked out expression, “feel good?” 

Brian nodded as he pulled Jae back down, kissing him again and holding him close as he felt Jae hit his prostate on every thrust. 

He knew he was moaning wantonly and uncontrollably, but he didn’t care. Jae was enjoying it and so was he, the elder boy was kissing his face as he kept crying out, the pleasure from his ass and his cock too much. 

“J-Jae...I’m gonna...” he whimpered out softly looking up through hazy eyes at the other boy. 

Jae was smiling at him as he bit his lip, his hand still stroking Brian’s cock as his other stroked Brian’s thigh. “Let go baby, let me see you.” 

Brian’s whole body shook with his release, white ropes streaming out his cock and over their bellies and Jae’s hand. 

Jae growled as he watched Brian closely, he looked so vulnerable beneath him. His body trembling around his cock, Jae grit his teeth as he released inside the other boy, a cry of Brian’s name on his lips. 

Brian whimpered as he felt Jae fill him up, the other boy’s fingers still running over his sensitive cock as he came down. 

Brian shivered as Jae kissed him gently, his fingers still torturing his spent cock, “J-jae, n-no more...” he whimpered as he pushed at the taller boy’s chest. 

Jae smirked playfully at him before giving his nose a soft kiss and pulling his hand away, wiping it dismissively on the bedsheet. He pulled out of Brian carefully before settling down beside him. 

Brian kept his legs spread, his breathing still deep as he blinked over at the smiling boy beside him. “T-that was...” 

“Amazing,” Jae finished, running his clean hand trough his hair before resting it on Brian’s thigh, tracing patterns into his skin. 

Brian nodded as he shuffled closer to Jae, tucking his head under Jae’s chin and hearing the other boy chuckle. “Thank you Jae.” 

“Eh? For what?” 

Brian kissed his collarbone softly, his hand coming to rest over Jae’s heart. “Everything.” 

Jae smiled widely at that, wrapping Brian up in his long arms, he kissed the crown of Brian’s hair. “I love you.” 

Brian felt his heart jump, he bit his lip to hide his smile before snuggling closer to the taller boy. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the story, please leave comments and kudos! More DAY6 is coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments please ❤️❤️🦊🦊❤️❤️🐥🐥


End file.
